the_hobbit_lotr_trilogiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauron
|status = Deceased|born = Sometime before the Creation of Arda|died = TA 3019|cause = Slain by Isildur (human form) Destroyed after his Ring is destroyed (second time)|killedby = Isildur |species = Fallen Maiar|gender = Male|marital_status = Single|occupation = Dark Lord Lieutenant of Morgoth (1st Age) Dark Lord of Mordor (2nd and 3rd Age)|culture = Maiar of Aulë (formerly) Dark Servants of Morgoth|weapons = One Ring Mace Sword Sorcery Powers of the Maiar|first_appearance = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring|final_appearance = The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies|count = 6|portrayed_by = Alan Howard Benedict Cumberbatch |series = }}'Sauron '''is the main antagonist of ''The Lord of the Rings, a major antagonist in'' The Hobbit,'' and the overarching main antagonist of the series. In The Lord of the Rings, Sauron was portrayed by Sala Baker and in The Hobbit ''film series, he was portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch. In the film, Sauron is portrayed as an armored figure wreathed in dark robes. Following the loss of his One Ring, he assumes the forms of a black shadow and fiery eye respectively. The Hobbit During the time of ''The Hobbit, Sauron remained in the shadows by taking up residence in Dol Guldur, where he began to recall his servants, including those from the grave. He forged alliances with Azog, whom he promised to allow vengeance over Thorin Oakenshield and Smaug the Dragon, presumably for power. An Unexpected Journey Sauron scared Radagast out of Dol Guldur when he investigated the dark powers after his animals began dying. The Desolation of Smaug When Gandalf came to the fortress, while trying to rescue Thráin, Sauron confronted Gandalf after destroying the former prince of Durin’s Folk. The duo entered in a duel but Sauron destroyed Gandalf’s staff and was able to incapacitate him. There, Sauron revealed himself to the defeated grey wizard and had the Wizard imprisoned while sending out his forces to reclaim Erebor. The Battle of the Five Armies When Galadriel, Elrond, and Saruman rescue Gandalf, Sauron's forces are easily defeated by the three magic users. Gandalf and Radagast escape the fortress as Sauron confront the White Council. Fortunately, Galadriel manages to overpower Sauron with the star, Eärendil and banishes him from Dol Guldur back to Mordor. After his attack on Erebor is defeated, Sauron begins to plan his conquest for Middle-earth. The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring Sauron sent forth the Nazgûl to reclaim his One Ring from Frodo Baggins, who placed the Ring on his hand when in Bree. There, the Eye spoke to Frodo, saying that though the hobbit can hide, he can still see him. He communicates with Saruman through the Palantir, where Sauron told the Wizard to build him an army worthy of Mordor. ''The Two Towers'' As the war waged on, Sauron continued to destroy Middle-earth, starting with using his puppet, Saruman to make more reinforced armies while trying to reclaim the Ring from Frodo and his companions. Galadriel explains that Sauron will use his puppet, Saruman to destroy the world of Men, starting with Rohan and Gondor. However, the battle at Helm’s Deep is victorious for the Free people, causing Sauron to realize that men are way stronger than they appear to be. It is also learned from Gandalf to Aragorn, that Sauron fears Aragorn, for he will one day become King. ''The Return of the King'' Knowing Aragorn will one day become king and unite the realms, Sauron secretly planned to attack Minas Tirith. Pippin Took, when he touched the Palantír, caused a brief connection to Sauron, who cruelly mentally attacked and interrogated the hobbit about the Ring. However, the dark lord inadvertently gave Pippin a vision of Gondor's city being attacked, and unwittingly revealing where he planned to strike next. Sauron is unsuccessful in his attempt to take over Middle-earth, as the One Ring was destroyed when Frodo wrestled Gollum (who held the Ring) and accidentally sent him falling into the fiery pits of Mount Doom. Personality Despite being the main antagonist of the films, Sauron is both mysterious and dark. He hid in the shadows while also having mos of his servants do his dirty work. Sauron showed little to no remorse for reeking havoc across Middle-earth, and was willing to go to terrible lengths in taking his Ring back. Most of Middle-earth opposed him due to his reigns of terror. He was desperate to find his Ring, as it wanted to be found by its master, according to Gandalf. He was also quite terrifying, as Pippin mentions during the time he looked at the Palantir, he was utterly terrified of Sauron. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Servants of Morgoth Category:The Enemy Category:Ring-bearers Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:The Hobbit (film series) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) characters Category:Major characters (The Hobbit) Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters